thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das große Rennen
Das große Rennen (The Great Race) ist das 2016er Special, dessen Handlung auf den olympischen Spielen basiert. Es wurde auch im selben Jahr veröffentlicht, in dem die olympischen Spielen in Rio stattfanden. Handlung Thomas möchte zu einem großen Eisenbahnwettbewerb, aber die anderen Loks lachen in nur aus. Sie sagen, er sei niemals in der Lage, groß oder stark genug zu sein, um sich mit Lokomotiven aus der ganzen Welt zu messen, aber Thomas ist fest entschlossen, einen Weg zu finden. Zuerst möchte er sich stromlinienförmig machen, aber der dicke Kontrolleur macht es lieber mit Gordon. Dann versucht er, sich neu lackieren zu lassen, nämlich in der Farbe der indischen Lok Ashima. Seine Pläne schlagen alle fehl. Thomas lernt dann, wie es ist, er selber zu sein, und dann findet er auch einen Weg. Als Thomas dann so knapp davor steht, auf den Wettbewerb zu kommen, verdirbt der hinterlistige Diesel dies. Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald und Douglas * Oliver * Bill und Ben * Der Fliegende Schotte * Emily * Spencer * Stanley * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Samson * Hiro * Diesel * Daisy * Salty * Den * Dart * Norman * Sidney * Paxton * Phillip * Flynn * Stafford * Marion * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie und Clarabel * Cranky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Der Richter * Der Hafenmeister * Toby (Nebenrolle) * Rosie (Nebenrolle) * Mavis (Nebenrolle) * 'Arry und Bert (Nebenrolle) * Winston (Nebenrolle) * Henrietta (Nebenrolle) * Toad (Nebenrolle) * Bertie (Nebenrolle) * Owen (Nebenrolle) * Mr. Percival (Nebenrolle) * Reverend Awdry (Nebenrolle) * Die Freundinnen der Witwe Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Die Dame mit dem großen Hut (Nebenrolle) * Duncans Fahrgast (Nebenrolle) * Harvey (Fantasie) * Alfie (Fantasie) * Captain (Fantasie) * Frau Kyndley (Erwähnt) Neue Charaktere * Ashima * Raul * Frieda * Axel * Gina * Ivan * Étienne * Rajiv * Der Eisenbahnwettbewerb-Ansager * Vinnie (Name nicht genannt) * Carlos (Name nicht genannt) * Der Eisenbahnwetteberbs-Schiedsrichter (Redet nicht) * Shane (Nebenrolle) * Yong Bao (Nebenrolle) * Die Wettbewerb Dieselrangier (Nebenrolle) Orte * Insel Sodor * Festland * Hafen von Brendam * Knapford * Rangierbahnhof in Knapford * Maron * Sodor Dieselwerkstatt * Sodor Lokwerkstatt * Hängebrücke von Sodor * Rangierbahnhof * Blauer Berg Steinbruch * Abzweigung von Arlesburgh * Maithwaite * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Die Wassermühle * Henrys Tunnel * Das Fenland Gleis * Kellsthorpe * Tongrube * Vicarstown * Rollbrücke in Vicarstown Stimmen Deutschland * Sky du Mont als der Erzähler * Christian Stark als Thomas * Christos Topoulos als Edward (Nicht erwähnt) * Michael Bideller als Henry * Tetje Mierendorf als Gordon * Tobias Schmidt als James * Robin Brosch als Percy * Oliver Warsitz als Duck und Sidney * Carsten Crabbe als Donald und der Hafenmeister * Ole Jacobsen als Douglas (Nicht erwähnt) * Sascha Dreager als Bill und Ben (Nicht erwähnt) * Kristina von Weltzien als Emily * Till Huster als Spencer * Benjamin Morik als Stanley (Nicht erwähnt) * Mathias Klimsa als Charlie (Nicht erwähnt) * Jesse Grimm als Oliver, Scruff und Rheneas (Nicht erwähnt) * Angela Quast als Belle (Nicht erwähnt) * Oliver Hörner als Porter (Nicht erwähnt) * Rainer Schmitt als Stephen und Flynn (Nicht erwähnt) * Jan-David Rönfeldt als Connor * Merete Brettschneider als Caitlin * Johannes Semm als Timothy (Nicht erwähnt) * Kai-Henrik Möller als Hiro * Andreas Birnbaum als der fliegende Schotte * Manuela Bäcker als Ashima * Achim Buch als Axel * Daniel Welbat als Vinnie * Joachim Kretzer als Carlos und Raul * Katja Brügger als Frieda * Jeniffer Böttcher als Gina * Martin May als Diesel * Nadine Schreier als Daisy (Nicht erwähnt) * Walter Wigand als Salty und Cranky * Burkhard Schmeer als Den * Christian Rudolf als Dart und Bert * Andreas Kleb als Ivan und einige Hafenarbeiter * Peter Weis als Norman und der Richter * Tobias Diakow als Paxton * Tim Kreuer als Phillip * Marios Gavrilis als Stafford und Peter Sam (Nicht erwähnt) * Erik Schäffler als Étienne * Dagmar Dreke als Marion (Nicht erwähnt) * Jens Wendland als Skarloey (Nicht erwähnt) * Marcus Just als Sir Handel (Nicht erwähnt) * Robert Missler als Victor * Bernd Lambrecht als Rex (Nicht erwähnt) * Constantin von Westphalen als Mike (Nicht erwähnt) * Julia Holmes als Annie * Marion von Stengel als Clarabel * Robert Kotulla als Kevin * Eberhard Haar als Sir Topham Hatt * Marek Erhardt als der Ansager Rajiv spricht ebenfalls. Es ist unbekannt, wer ihn im deutschen sprach. England und Australien * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * John Hasler als Thomas und Rheneas * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert, Sir Topham Hatt und einige Arbeiter * Nigel Pilkington als Percy * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Frieda, Gina, Daisy, Marion, Annie und Clarabel * Steven Kynman als Duck, Charlie, Porter, Dart, Paxton und Peter Sam * Rob Rackstraw als Axel, Raul, Étienne, Flynn und der Ansager * Joe Mills als Donald, Douglas und Oliver * Matt Wilkinson als Spencer, Stanley, Scruff, Cranky, Kevin und der Hafenmeister * Rasmus Hardiker als Phillip * Kerry Shale als Diesel * David Bedella als Victor und Carlos * Bob Golding als Stephen, Sidney und Ivan * Jonathan Broadbent als Bill und Ben (Nicht erwähnt) * Tim Whitnall als Timothy und Mike * Tom Stourton als Rex (Nicht erwähnt) * Jonathan Forbes als Connor * Rebecca O'Mara als Caitlin * Robert Wilfort als Samson und der Richter * Rufus Jones als der fliegende Schotte * Tina Desai als Ashima * John Schwab als Vinnie * Jules de Jongh als Emily (Gesangsstimme; Nicht erwähnt) * Christopher Ragland als Percy (Gesangsstimme; Nicht erwähnt) Amerika * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * Joseph May als Thomas * William Hope als Edward und der Hafenmeister * Kerry Shale als Henry, Gordon, Scruff, Diesel und Kevin * Rob Rackstraw als James, Stanley, Axel, Raul, Étienne, Flynn und der Ansager * Christopher Ragland als Percy * Jules de Jongh als Emily * Steven Kynman als Duck, Charlie, Dart, Paxton und Peter Sam * Joe Mills als Donald, Douglas und Oliver * Teresa Gallagher als Frieda, Gina, Daisy, Marion, Annie und Clarabel * Keith Wickham als Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert, Sir Topham Hatt und einige Arbeiter * Glenn Wrage als Spencer und Cranky * Rasmus Hardiker als Phillip * John Hasler als Rheneas (Nicht erwähnt) * David Menkin als Porter * David Bedella als Victor und Carlos * Bob Golding als Stephen, Sidney und Ivan * Jonathan Broadbent als Bill und Ben (Nicht erwähnt) * Tim Whitnall als Timothy und Mike * Tom Stourton als Rex (Nicht erwähnt) * Jonathan Forbes als Connor * Rebecca O'Mara als Caitlin * Robert Wilfort als Samson und der Richter * Rufus Jones als der fliegende Schotte * Tina Desai als Ashima * John Schwab als Vinnie Songs * Darf ich, kann ich * Nichts zu verlieren * Der Blitz Stern ist ein Superstar * Du bist immer nur du * Bleib wer du bist und fahr * Bin voller Überraschungen * He's Full Of Surprises (Nur im Englischen) Bonus Features England/Australien * Musik Videos - Will You Won't You, Streamlining, I'm Full of Surprises und You Can Only Be You * Guess Who? Puzzles - Ashima, Etienne, Flying Scotsman, Philip, Rajiv, Shane, Vinnie und Yong Bao * 20 Charaktersequenzen Amerika * Musik Videos - Will You Won't You, Streamlining, I'm Full of Surprisesund You Can Only Be You * Guess Who? Puzzles - Etienne, Flying Scotsman, Philip, Rajiv, Shane und Vinnie * 20 Charaktersequenzen Trivia * Das Special wurde am einundzwanzigsten Mai in den britischen Kinos gezeigt. * Mit ingesamt 12 stellt dieses Special die meinsten neuen Charaktere vor, obwohl nur zehn von ihnen Sprechen. * Das Special wurde in dem Jahr veröffentlicht, in dem die 2016er olympischen Spiele stattfanden und der Fliegende Schotte wieder unter Dampf gesetzt wurde. * Auf manchen Bildern ist die Niederländische Flagge zu sehen, obwohl keine Niederländische Lokomotive bei dem Wettbewerb teilnimmt (Esseiden man zählt, dass in Axels Heimat Belgien auch niederländisch gesprochen wird). ** Weiterhin ist die kanadische Flagge zu sehen. Die einzige Lok aus Kanada ist Vinnie, der aber generall Nordamerika repräsentiert. * Folgene Referenzen wurden im Special gemacht: ** Thomas' Traum durch Vicarstown auf das Festland zu rasen ist ähnlich, oder davon inspiriert, dass Gordon in dem Buch The Eight Famous Engines durch Barrow-in-Furness nach London rasen wollte. ** Thomas erzählt dem Fliegenden Schotten davon, als er und die anderen Lokomotiven zur Hauptstatt auf das Festland gefahren sind, was in Ein ganz spezieller Brief geschehen ist. ** Phillip erwähnt des öfteren, dass er ein Rennen gegen Gordon gewonnen hatte. * Das ist das erste Thomas & seine Freunde Musical. Es war jedoch nicht das erste Musical, das durch The Railway Series inspiriert wurde; Der englische Komponist Andrew Lloyd Webber plante zunächst, sein Musical Starlight Express mit Railway Series-Charakteren zu schreiben, bis Awdry ihm die Genehmigung verweigerte. * Die schon an den Hörspielen beteiligten Erik Schäffler und Katja Brügger wurden gemeinsam mit Andreas Kleb, Manuela Bäcker, Daniel Sonnieithner, Joachim Kretzer, Jennifer Böttcher und Daniel Welbat Teil der deutschen Synchronisation während Tina Desai, Rufus Jones und John Schwab der englischen beitraten. * Von dem dreizehnten April 2016 bis zum siebten September 2016 luden die offiziellen englischen YouTube-Kanäle wöchentlich am Mittwoch ein Video hoch, indem immer ein Teilnehmer für den großen Eisenbahnwettbewerb vorgestellt wurde. * Das ist das erste Mal einiger Sachen: ** Der erste richtige Auftritt vom Fliegenden Schotten in der TV-Serie und sein erster Auftritt seit der dritten Staffel. ** Die erste Erwähnung von Frau Kindley seit der siebten Staffel. ** Der erste Auftritt vom Bahnhof von Vicarstown in der TV-Serie. ** Das erste Special mit Nigel Pilkington als den britischen Percy und Kerry Shale als den amerikanischen Diesel. ** Das erste Special mit Musik von Chris Renshaw. ** Das erste Mal dass Rheneas im englischen von John Hasler gesprochen wird. ** Das erste Mal seit der fünften Staffel, dass Diesel statt Diesellok und das erste Mal seit der dritten Staffel, dass Kuppel statt Dampfdom gesagt wird. ** Die erste Produktion seit Staffel 17 mit Andreas Birnbaum als Teil der deutschen Synchronisation. * Ian McCue hatte eigentlich bestätigt, dass die internationalen Lokomotiven nie mehr auftauchen sollten. Da sie aber so beliebt wurden, wird ihr Potential in Big World! Big Adventures! voll entfaltet. Fehler * In „Du bist immer nur du" fehlen Annie und Clarabel in einer Aufnahme hinter Ashima. * Als Thomas auf dem Weg zum Eisenbahnwettbewerb fährt, fährt er fast gegen Hiro, der in Richtung Sodor fährt, doch wenig später nimmt er beim Kräftemessen teil. * In „Darf ich, kann ich?" fährt Emily mit einem Zug aus Knapford, wo einem Waggon der Teil über dem Fahrgestell fehlt. Waren Galerie File:TheGreatRaceGermanDVD.jpg|Deutsche DVD File:TheGreatRaceGermanDVDbackcover.jpg|Deutsche DVD Rückseite File:TheGreatRaceUKDVDCover.png|Britische DVD File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)withTopTrumpscards.png|Britische DVD mit exklusiven Top Trumps Karten File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)titlecard.png|Englische Titelkarte File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)mainmenu.png|Hauptmenü File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)sceneselectionmenu.png|Szenenauswahlmenü File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)bonusfeaturesmenu.png|Bonus Features Menü File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)GuessWho?menu.png|Guess Who? Menü File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)MeettheContenders!menu1.png|Charaktersequenzen Menü File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)MeettheContenders!menu2.png File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)MeettheContenders!menu3.png File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)MeettheContenders!menu4.png File:TheGreatRace(UKDVD)MeettheContenders!menu5.png File:TheGreatRace(USDVD).png|Amerikanische DVD File:TheGreatRace(USDVD)backcover.png|Amerikanische DVD Rückseite File:TheGreatRace(USBlu-Ray)backcover.png|Amerikanische Blu-Ray Rückseite File:TheGreatRace(USDVD)prototype.png|Prototyp der amerikanischen DVD File:TheGreatRace(CanadianDVD).png|Kanadische DVD File:TheGreatRace(CanadianBlu-ray).png|Kanadische Blu-Ray File:TheGreatRaceAUSDVDCover.jpg|Australische DVD File:TheGreatRacepromo.png File:TheGreatRacePromo2.jpg File:TheGreatRacePromo3.jpg File:TheGreatRacePromo4.png File:VicarstownStationCGI.png File:AshimaandThomaspromo.png|Ashima und Thomas Promo (Englisch) File:Thomas_u_Freunde_Youtube_Channel_Bild_2560x1440px_02.jpg|Thomas und Ashima Promo (Deutsch) File:TheGreatRaceEnginesPromo.jpg File:TheGreatRace70.jpg|Axel in Belgien YongBoainTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Yong Bao in China RaulinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Raul in Brasilien AshimainIndia.png|Ashima in Indien IvaninTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Ivan in Russland GinainTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Gina in Italien SpencerinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Spencer in England RajivinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Rajiv in Indien ShootingStar(Gordon)onGordon'sHill.png|Der Blitzstern (Gordon) auf Gordons Berg File:TheGreatRace69.jpg|Shane in Australien EmilyinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Emily bei Schloss Ulfstead VinnieinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Vinnie in Nordamerika FlyingScotsmaninTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Der fliegende Schotte in England CarlosinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Carlos in Mexiko HenryinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Henry auf Gordons Berg ÉtienneinTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Étienne in Frankreich FriedainTheGreatRailwayShow6.png|Frieda in Deutschland Trailer File:Thomas & Friends - The Great Race Trailer|Amerikanischer Teaser File:"The Great Race" Trailer Coming to a Cinema Near You Thomas & Friends UK|Britischer Kinotrailer File:"The Great Race" Trailer Thomas & Friends|Amerikanischer DVD Trailer en:The Great Race es:La Gran Carrera (especial) he:המירוץ הגדול hu:A Nagy Verseny ja:走れ!世界のなかまたち pl:Wielki Wyścig ru:Большая гонка Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Amerikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Englische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:DVDs Kategorie:Australische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Japanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Italienische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Polnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Kanadische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Spanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Lateinamerikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Griechische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Brasilianische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Tschechische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Koreanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Niederländische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Französische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Kino Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Blu-Rays Kategorie:Digital Video